1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus detects a frame and a dashed line in a raster image, presumes ruled lines from the detected frame and dashed line, and thereby determines whether the frame is a table image or not.
Meanwhile, there is a case that a table is expressed with no ruled lines. For example, a background color in a table is varied cell by cell, column by column or line by line, and consequently it is possible to express a table with no ruled lines. The background expressed in such manner is a solid image, but when printing such table, the background in the table is printed as halftone dots.
Therefore, when scanning an image of a printed matter that includes such table, the table appears as halftone dots in the scanned image. In addition, in such scanned image, a gradation image such as a photograph also appears as halftone dots.
In case of a table including a ruled line, a table image can be identified in the aforementioned technique on the basis of a ruled line in halftone dots in an image. However, in case of a table including no ruled lines, it is difficult to properly identify a table image from halftone dots in an image.